Choices and Conflicts
by dotsg34
Summary: Deeks and Kensi have been known for their banter and having a "thing", in this we get to see them dance around their real relationship and feelings. Rated T for future chapters, just in case. With maybe a hint of Nallen :)
1. Chapter 1

"What are you talking about?!" I said. "There's no way I'm gonna let you do that!"

Deeks had finally come to his senses and decided to get a haircut. And now he wants to just go ahead and shave his head.

"Well if I'm gonna get a haircut I might as well shave the whole thing off!" He pursed his bottom lip out and pouted like a little kid when refused a toy.

I threw my hands in the air and said "Look, it wasn't my idea. Sam, Callen and I simply _suggested _you groom yourself a little more. Now you can't blame me if it's against your moral values to get a simple trim."

"My hair is like the reason our undercover assignments work. I mean come on look at me, really look at me! I'm flawless!" Deeks was really pushing it. I stared him down. He had his usual cocky smile and his precious gold locks were splayed over his forehead just the right way, I looked into his sea blue eyes longer than I probably should have, but I can't help it they're so blue and intriguing, Whoa Blye, get a grip. I decided I might as well stroke his ego a little.

"Well, now that I think about it, you do have those movie star and top male model qualities. Maybe you shouldn't get your hair trimmed. After all those other models are gonna want to see those rugged looks of yours." I even twirled my hair for good measure.

I tried not to laugh when I saw his eyes widen out of surprise, but he quickly composed himself replacing his astonishment with his usual smug smile. "I knew you can't resist my charm Fern, it's only a matter of time before you realize-" He was cut off by the lady at the desk that was gonna give him a trim.

"Hi, Marty? My name is Melinda I'll be taking care of you today. Come on over and we'll get you settled." She was a brunette with green eyes, maybe the same height I was. I wouldn't really say she was THAT pretty but I guess Deeks thought differently.

"Yes, hi Melinda, boy am I glad you'll be taking care of me. May I say you have really beautiful green eyes?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and say something sarcastic and just smiled. I had a better option.

Melinda simply smiled. "Thank You, Marty. Now what can I do for you today?"

This was my window "Well, I was thinking you might as well shave it off, right Marty?" I looked at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and smiled coyly.

"Now, uh, I don't think that's necessarily a good idea. I mean we discussed this earlier right?" Deeks said. Melinda seemed to finally notice I was there when she finally tore her eyes away from his face.

"Who are you?" she said it with that mockingly sweet tone, or maybe I was imagining things.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Melissa, his sister. I was just suggesting he shave his head, you know for our other brother. He's battling cancer and Marty thought it would be a good idea to honor his struggle." This is going to be good. Deeks was shaking his head back and forth so fast it might as well have fallen off.

Melinda turned around, and Deeks stopped shaking his head "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! It's such a good cause! I can't believe you would sacrifice your hair like that! It's so perfect, but I guess for such a noble cause it's important to make a huge sacrifice.

"Wait, you think my hair is perfect?" He looked past her shoulders to me and I simply rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Well yeah, I've never seen such well-conditioned hair and it flops just the right way too! Oh well." Melinda pulled out the electric hair razor and started it. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I guess I'm gonna have to save him from this too. Deeks looked like he was going to faint. He looked at the razor in pure terror and stared at me, pleading me to do something to save his most prized possession, after Monty of course. I debated it a little more as Melinda looked for the comb and a towel. I put my finger on my chin and pretended to be in deep thought over what I should do. I could've sworn I heard Deeks whimper out of fear. Finally I said "Oh my, I completely forgot! Marty how could you book a hair appointment right now?! Michael has a chemo appointment right now! Mom said she wants everyone there to support him!" Deeks was by now visibly sweating and cringing. But when I finished talking he looked at me with such happiness I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh that's right! I'm so sorry Melinda. But we have to go. You know for moral support and what not." He got up so fast he nearly bumped into another guy that worked there. "I really am sorry, maybe I can reschedule or something. Yeah that's what I'll do" he had backed into the door and already walked out. I smiled apologetically to Melinda and headed out of the place. When I was outside I laughed so hard it was a sight to see.

Deeks was simply staring at me. I was still laughing so hard I had to lean on the car for support. "Oh my God, Deeks! That was just about the funniest thing I've ever witnessed in my life. You looked like a lost scared helpless puppy in there!" I continued to laugh as Deeks grumbled something.

"You seriously thought that was funny!? I was about to get my head shaved and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Besides I thought you liked my hair."

I looked at him. "Ha, you wish. Unlike Melinda, I don't think your hair is that perfect. It's common knowledge that you need a haircut."

"Melinda thinks my hair is well-conditioned and flops just the right way. If you don't think I have perfect hair then why were you so against it before anyway?"

Oh he got me there. I thought for a second, but I couldn't think of a good reason without admitting I liked his hair. "I just was." Really? That's the best I can think of?

"Right, come on Kens, you so love my hair." With that he smirked and passed by me to get into the passenger side of the car. Sometimes that guy just gets under my skin. I huffed and got in the car. "You are so irritating sometimes you know that right?"

"Only when I'm right Kensi, only when I'm right." He said as he reached for the radio dial. I smacked his hand away and tuned it to my favorite techno station which earned me a groan form Deeks. I scowled and said "Hold it Goldilocks, what is that supposed to mean?" I looked ahead at the road and gripped the steering wheel. "Nothing! Just that you get all super grumpy when I'm right and think I'm irritating."

I scowled even more, "I do not! I mean you're the one who thought about chopping your hair off anyway." I turned a sharp left and kept going.

"Easy on the turns there, I'm too young to die. Anyway, I was just exaggerating. Before I was actually gonna get a trim and tidy myself up."

"Don't tell me how to drive. Sure you were, next you're gonna tell me that we actually have a thing" I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? Oh great now what am I gonna do?

"Well I-" Just as he was gonna finish his sentence. His phone rang. "Deeks here, oh hey Nell, yeah we'll be there. Uh, 15 minutes at the most. Alright see ya."

I glanced over "Nell says to come back to Ops, we have a case." I sighed and took a U-turn.

Which caused Deeks to slam into the window, I winced "Sorry"

"It's all good; remind me to take an Advil later." He said. I through him a look and kept driving.

So this is my first ever fanfic. And since I am a hugee Densi fan I decided to do my first story about them. It's definitely gonna be a multi-chapter but not too long. I appreciate all criticism even the mean kind lol. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived to Ops and headed up the stairs in silence, I can't tell what he's thinking. But I have a feeling he's thinking about my comment from before. I was gonna say something but right now was not the time or place. I walked through the door as I heard the familiar whoosh.

"Alright guys, what's up?"

"Hey Kens, we've had a murder in Venice, Petty Officer Mark Ballice. Shot twice in the back of the head." said Nell. "LAPD has recovered both bullets, and the murder weapon and they're in transit to us now.

Eric cut in "Petty Officer Ballice specialized in Navy Intelligence and was working on a secret project."

"Do we know what the project is?" asked Callen.

"No clue yet. I'm still working on getting the details sent over. We should have them soon." said Nell.

Sam asked "Okay. Well what was his project manager's name? Maybe we can ask him a couple questions and see what happens."

"Captain Hunter Silverman." Eric said

"OH, Kens and I call going to the crime scene!" Everyone in the room turned and looked at Deeks. "What? We have to make sure we get to do the cool fun stuff." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah Deeks, cause looking at dead bodies, blood and talking to the family members is definitely classified as fun stuff"

"Oh, well if you talk about the negative stuff, of course it won't be any fun." The whole team groaned. Deeks really needs to gain perspective. I mean there is seriously nothing fun about a crime scene.

Just then, Eric pulled up a picture of Captain Hunter. Who, by the way, turned out to be a blonde with really pretty blue eyes with a stern and serious expression on her face. Great just what I, I mean we, needed. I looked at Eric and then looked around the Ops center; everyone was trying not to laugh. Callen and Sam were trying really hard not to laugh and were elbowing one another. Nell had a smug smile on her face and was looking directly at me. I avoided her gaze and looked at Eric; he just had his signature lopsided grin on his face.

Either everyone was looking at Deeks, or me, or both. I looked over my shoulder to Deeks who was standing on the opposite side of the Ops island. He stood looking at the big screen with his mouth wide open. I squinted my eyes and crossed my arms, why the hell is he looking at her like that?

He looked me straight in the eyes; I clenched my teeth and waited for him to say exactly what I know he would. He looked away from me, and looked at Callen and Sam.

"Can we please trade?" I knew he would say that. I heard a snicker from my side. I looked over and saw Nell sitting in her chair and taking a sudden interest in her hands. I turned back to Callen and Sam, who were busy smirking and looking at Deeks.

"Well Deeks, you did call crime scene. You can't un-call something like that." said Callen. "Besides, I wanna meet her too."

Deeks scoffed and muttered under his breath about something that suspiciously sounded about old people and chances.

"Alright, Romeo lets go." I said.

He looked at me in astonishment "What? Where? Are we gonna go see the Captain? Aw you're the best partner ever!"

I punched his shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous, we're going to the crime scene." He opened his mouth to say something again, when Nell interrupted, "By the way guys, make a pit stop at the family's house too, you might find out something useful as well." Eric jumped in adding "Address is on your phones guys."

"Great, thanks guys" I grumbled. Deeks was already whining about his bad luck. I dragged him by his arm out of Ops and looked at my phone for the address. The crime scene is near Venice Beach. I stomped down the stairs, and went through the doors to the car. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad or anything just I don't know curious maybe? Deeks gets on my nerves too much, I'm just overreacting, and nothing about his personal life should affect me. It's none of my business anyway.

"Hey Fern, you're jealous is showin."

I spun on my heel, and marched right up to him. "What exactly do you mean by that? I'm not jealous." The nerve of him to say that! It's absolute craziness.

"N-Nothing Fern, I just meant…"

"Yes. I'm waiting."

"Uh, you just seem a little, out of character…?"

"Deeks. I'm warning you don't go there."

"Hey you're the one who wanted to know!"

I turned back around and got in the car. "Get in Deeks." He got in and stared out the window.

I reversed and pulled out of the parking spot. I looked at the road and clenched the wheel. Why was I being all, personal and ugh emotional. I guess I need to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry, it's been one of those days ya know?" I said as I looked over.

"Hm? Yeah its ok, do you think they'll be a cute LAPD detective?" leave it to Deeks to say something stupid.

"Maybe Deeks, you never know. You know now that I think about it, we should've gone to talk to the Captain."

Deeks looked at me in surprise and confusion, "Now why is that? Fern is there is something you wanna tell me?"

"Funny, no if it means getting you to stop whining we should've gone. Maybe you and Captain Silverman would've hit it off." I winked at him and looked at the road again. "Kens, she's probably not that great anyway, after all she is military and we all know what those can be like."

My eyebrows scrunched and I couldn't help but feel a little lighter, I still went on to stare at the road, "What's that supposed to mean? You suddenly loose interest in girls?"

"Oh not at all, in fact I have a couple girls in my mind for future events."

I whipped my head at him and caught him giving me a wink "Ew Deeks, I do not wanna know. How can you think of that?"

"I'm a guy remember? I'm entitled to think like this."

"Whatever, we're almost there." Just then my phone vibrated. I reached over and tried to grab it to look at the text I'd gotten.

"Kensi focus on the road, you're a bad driver as it is."

"Hey!"

"It's true! Here I'll check it for you."

"Who said you were allowed to look at my phone, who's it from?"

Deeks didn't respond and continued to stare at the phone reading the text. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Deeks tell me!"

"Nell." He went back to staring at the phone smiling widely at the phone.

"Well what does it say?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Well Deeks it obviously says something otherwise she wouldn't have sent it. What does it say?"

Deeks started giggling. Actually giggling. "Kensi's got a little crush." He sang it as if we were in the 2nd grade.

"Wait what?! What on earth are you talking about? I don't like anyone!"

"Not according to Nell."

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your awesome reviews! Here's another chapter, I hope you like it, it's not AS funny as the first one but don't worry there's more coming up **


	3. Chapter 3

I kept staring at Deeks, I was way too confused. What crush? What was Nell talking about? The last time we hung out was a last weekend. All we did was, go to a club and have a little girl bonding. I don't remember telling her about any crush; then again I was pretty wasted by the end of the night. I couldn't have said anything about a guy…could I? I quickly grabbed the phone from Deeks, and read the message.

'_I told you so, I'm always right when it comes to relationships and men. Even I don't have any actual good experience. Lol you should listen to me more often. ;) xoxo'_

The only thing I could do was stare at the phone try to understand the message.

"KENSI! Look at the damn road! You're gonna get everyone killed, and by everyone I mean me!"

I snapped out of it and put the phone in the cup holder and looked back out to the road. "Relax Deeks, I'm in excellent driver."

"Yeah and the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." He mumbled.

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

"Nothing, it's not important." He said "But you know what is? You and mystery man! So, who is it?"

I turned my head to look at my goofball of a partner. He had an eager smile and a curious expression in his eyes. But I couldn't help wonder if he was jealous or not. Not that there is a guy, I still haven't figured out what Nell was talking about.

I really don't know what's wrong with me, but I decided to have a little fun with it.

I flashed a bright smile at Deeks, "His name is Ross. I met him at a club Nell and I went too."

"Whoa wait, you and Nell went clubbing? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because it was a Girl's Night, now do you wanna here about Ross or not?"

That's when I saw Deeks facial expression falter. Something I don't think I've ever seen happen, I went on describing this made up 'Ross' as I drove to Venice Beach. His soft blonde hair that layed perfectly on his head, his chocolate brown eyes and awesome personality and how he could make me laugh.

I looked back over smiling in his direction but his he wasn't looking at me, he was looking out the window. I don't understand him sometimes.

"Do you like him Kens?" he said with all seriousness shown in his voice.

Oh boy. "Uh, yeah, I do"

He coughed and said "Well, alright, I'm happy for you. So when do I get to meet the poor guy?"

"Yeah funny Deeks, I don't know actually, besides it may not last that long." I have to try to get out of this. What am I thinking? Maybe a couple days later I'll just say we broke up. Yeah that's what I'll do. I parked the car and got out with Deeks right behind me.

I walked up to the crime scene tape and saw a man in his mid 30's, with mousy brown hair and a belly the size of Canada.

I flashed my badge at the LAPD detective "Special Agent Kensi Blye, and this is-"

"Hey-a Marty!"

Well they certainly know each other.

"Hey Dave! How's life been treating ya buddy?"

"Oh just fine. Marge and I have been meaning to call but you know. Two kids make it hard to deal with everything."

"Oh it's quite all right, Dave meet Kensi. Kensi meet Dave."

I stepped forward and shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you."

"Why the pleasures all mine." Dave said as he winked at me.

Men. Even if they're married they don't quit the flirting. I smiled and said "So how long have you and your wife been married?"

He stopped smiling almost immediately and pulled his hand back; behind him Deeks was trying not to smile.

"6 years mam." He said looking down at the ground.

I smiled at him "Oh wow, you guys must really be good for each other." With that I headed out past the yellow tape surrounding the body.

"Alright, so what happened?" I said "Anything in particular?"

"Well, two shots to the back of the head, ligature marks on his wrists and bruising on his face, abdomen, and back, probably dumped here after he was killed."

I thought for a second looking at the body that lay sprawled on the pavement. Then I looked at Deeks "Sounds like an execution. He had information they were looking for."

"Ok, well the information he had most likely has to do with his special project he was working on. Let's hope Callen and Sam will learn something useful." I nodded at him and looked at the ground near the body while Deeks got all his personal effect that had remained on him. I noticed something black that could've been easily overlooked. I bent down and nudged the body a little to get it. I pulled the black piece of paper. It only looked like a piece of paper with ink covering it.

I got back up and felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Deeks right behind me, "Ever heard of personal space Deeks? It's important to some people."

He crossed his arms and laughed. What's so funny about wanting some personal space? "Whatever, whatcha got there Fern?"

I narrowed my eyes and showed him the piece of paper I had found. He took it and looked over it once or twice then slipped into an evidence bag.

"Well?" I asked. The only response I got was a shrug. Some partner. I said good bye to Dave and headed toward the car. When I got there, I realized Deeks wasn't behind me. I looked around for Goldilocks, until I spotted him saying bye to Dave. They looked like they were having in intense conversation. I leaned against the car hood and waited for him.

My thoughts returned to Nell's text. I haven't really had time to think about it. We went clubbing a couple nights ago. I remember waiting for our drinks and Nell started talking about guys in the club who were -as she put it- eligible for capturing. That day Deeks and I had a small fight and I remember being mad about it and talking to Nell about it, but by then our drinks had arrived and by then I'd already had a few from before. The rest was kinda hazy. I concentrated on what had happened and what Nell had said.

"You know when you think deeply, you have this face that makes you look like you're constipated or ate something disgusting and you wanna throw up." I snapped my head up and saw Deeks looking at me with a smug smile on his face.

I smirked and said "That's what your face looks like every day. This-circling my face- is pure sexiness."

He chuckled, while I added "You gotta admit, you set yourself up for that one."

"Alright, I did. But what exactly were you using your 'sexy' face for? He put his stupid air quotes around sexy. Pfft, he wouldn't know sexy if it hit him in the face.

I punched his arm.

After his wincing and whining about being sensitive he asked me what I was thinking about again. I had to make up a lie; I had remembered what it was before I was so rudely interrupted.

"I was thinking about the case. What was so important about the project?"

This time he squinted his eyes and looked at me with skepticism. I maintained my poker face though.

"Right." He drew out the word as if it was obvious I was lying. I'm paid to lie. He can't possibly know I lied. Could he?

I rolled my eyes "So what were you and Dave talking about?"

"Oh, nothing really, you know just-guy stuff." I definitely know he's the one lying.

"Mhmm, sure. This wouldn't have anything to do with Captain Silverman?"

"Kensi, I told you. She's so not my type."

"Oh that's right, she's in the military."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! But everyone knows you're a little, uh, sensitive."

"Hey! Just because I take good care of my skin and get chapped lips easily doesn't mean I can't date a military woman."

"Yeah? That's what you're gonna say? Alright, fine. Just know that most women prefer strong, solid men."

"Solid? I can be solid."

"Really Deeks? You?"

"Yeah! I can do anything."

"Who are you, Kim Possible?"

"I'll have you know Kim Possible could kick some ass. Kinda like you I guess."

"You're comparing me with a cartoon?"

"A cool cartoon!"

"Only you would watch Disney Channel."

"Wait, you were the one who started the Kim Possible thing."

"Yeah, so?"

"You watch Disney Channel don't you?"

"No I don't, I was watching my neighbors' kid and she likes the show so she was watching it on the computer."

"Uh huh, sure. Next thing we know, Bad-Ass Blye starts watching Spongebob and Power Puff Girls."

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever Deeks, let's head back to Ops. Nell probably has something for us."

And I really need to talk to Nell, what I had remembered wouldn't be good for anyone.

**Hey Guys! Another chapter is here. I know I'm dragging it out but I promise it'll be good!**

**Thanks for putting up with it. I hope everyone likes it. By the way I do not own any companies, characters, or names of important figures for those companies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I need your opinion, should I start wring in a different perspective, like right now I'm using I or me. Should I start writing in 3****rd**** person? For this chapter I'm going to continue to write in 1****st**** person, but I want to know for future chapters. I don't know if you'll notice but I'm altering the original perspective to make it easier to write. And I know it's been a long time, school has started again so some of the chapters may not come quickly. But I'll try to every Friday or so. Sorry in advance! So just do what you guys do on here and Thanks for reading!**

I ran into Ops looking for Nell. Just as I reached her I heard Hetty clear her throat. Oops, guess I forgot about the case. I turned around to face Hetty and saw her usual stoic face looking at me. Well there's nothing in the Hetty rulebook that says I can't confirm my deepest fears with a fellow colleague…I think.

"Oh yeah, uh, hey Hetty. We went to the crime scene and got some information on the dead Petty Officer. We also found a black piece of paper or something and I was just about to tell Nell about it." I said scratching my head. I have a feeling she already knows exactly why I'm going over to Nell, or had some general idea at least.

She continued to stare at me and she simply nodded and said "Alright , I'll leave you to it." And with that she just left.

I turned back to Nell; I threw the evidence bag at her "Here analyze it or whatever you do. Now please tell me whatever I remembered was wrong or fake or just something." I'm exasperated. I'm confused. I'm delusional. I'm just wacked.

I looked around to make sure Hetty wasn't back and Deeks was still downstairs talking to Eric.

"Ok Pixie, spill. Confirm my worst nightmares." I squeezed my eyes shut, and waited for the worst.

"Oh relax Kens, it wasn't that bad."

"Nell, I confessed to something I can never ever speak of again."

"By confessing, you mean stating the fact that you are in love with your partner and don't wanna live without him. And how you were gonna call him and propose to him."

I stared at her. I know about the first part about my apparent feeling for him, but not the calling or proposing. Oh No. I literally froze where I stood.

"Nell, tell me I didn't call him. Tell me I didn't make a fool of myself." My entire body was shaking and shivering from this incredibly humiliating situation. How am I gonna face his beautiful blue eyes again. Ugh, suck it up. You've taken down terrorist cells and you can't handle looking at your partner without your knees weakening. Come on.

"I would never let you do that to yourself Kensi. I simply calmed you down and told you to talk to him about it when you were sober. But you were far from sober at the end of the night."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed out in relief. I pointed my finger at her and said "This goes absolutely nowhere. We never speak of this again."

She held up both hands in defeat, one empty and one holding her tablet and smiled and cocked her head to the side a little.

"Alright, I won't! Hey guess what?"

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes, she most definitely seems perky. "What?"

She had a look of triumph on her face and looked absolutely accomplished. "Do you remember who we met at the bar that night?"

I scrunched my face in thought. I don't remember anything. I had hazy memories of someone familiar but I couldn't remember his face.

"No, who? Tell me it's not Deeks."

"Oh no, we met Callen."

"We did? Oh my God, did I say something stupid to him about Deeks? I didn't mention any proposal did I?"

"No no, you were too busy flirting with some other guy at the bar." She waved it off like it didn't even matter. Ironic since I supposedly confessed my love and then went ahead and flirted with some random guy, what am I going to do?

"Ok, well what about Callen?"

"Well he and I kinda hit it off."

I looked at her in surprise. "Really? Wow this is exciting. Did ya'll sleep together?!"

"Of course not. I'm a good girl."

I just looked at her for a second.

"Alright yes." She said "I couldn't help it, even if Eric likes me; I think I may like someone else."

I laughed; she didn't know how obvious this was to everyone else.

"So, when are you and Callen gonna officially announce you guys as a couple? Wait you guys are a couple now right?"

"Weeeeell."

"Nell!"

"I know, it's just, we decided to go on a date tonight and talk about it. You know with work interfering and all."

"Well at least you're talking about it. I jumped straight to the proposal."

It was her turn to laugh.

In my defense I shouldn't have to worry about this. I'm supposed to be focused on the case. I smiled at her and told her to text me if there were any developments in the case or about her and Callen.

I was just about to walk through the double doors when Eric walked through and briskly walked past me. "Hey Eric." I said as I walked ahead. "Kensi." Was his only reply.

I think he may have heard that last little comment about Callen and Nell. Let's hope it's not a big deal.

I was looking at the ground when I collide with something rock hard and warm. Other than that I felt sparks and a sudden tingly-ness in my tummy. Great, just f*cking great.

"Ready to hit the family's house Princess?" I looked up sheepishly at his face. His rugged face was peering down at me and his sparkling blue eyes looking at me softly. I looked in his eyes and down at his soft plump kissable lips, I looked back at his eyes and saw he wasn't looking at my eyes anymore but just a little lower. What if he loved me too? Whoa, I did not just think that did I?

I suddenly realized how close I was to him and quickly backed away. I coughed and "cleared" my throat. "Yeah, sure. Let's go. And don't call me Princess."

"Whatever you want Princess." I rolled my eyes and walked past him down the stairs to hide my smile. My heart was all jumpy like I ran a marathon. Maybe I was in love with my goofball of a partner. I can't think this way though. I have a job to do and it has to be taken seriously I can't just mush my personal and professional life together.

But he'd be worth it.

"Uh Kens, can you wait for a minute, I gotta hit the little Deeks room. And then grab another cup of coffee."

Well most of the time.

**It's not that long and I apologize, it's hard to start managing so many things. I'm working on it though!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey what color would look better on me? The teal or the dark blue?"

I looked over to Deeks; he was holding up two dress ties and trying to get a reflection from the car windshield. We were on our way to the family's house so I have no idea why he would want to be trying on clothes right now. I looked back over to the road and contemplated my choices.

"Hmm, well. I've never been a girl to fancy clothes or ties for that matter but I'd have to go with the teal. Got a hot date lover boy?"

He scoffed and said "Well, now that you mention it, I do."

"Oh you do? And who would this mystery girl be?" I said mockingly.

"Her name's Vanessa, total babe. I'm taking her out for dinner. You know for my birthday that you just so conveniently forgot about."

I shook my head in disbelief; he's never letting that one go. "Deeks, I honestly thought it was on the 18th. Besides cut me some slack, I almost died."

"Yeah? Well so did I, trying to save your sorry ass."

"Hey! I was doing just fine on my own." I didn't mean to but there was an edge to my voice. As far as I recalled, I _was_ doing just fine on my own. Except for the fact I was about to get shot down with a gun in my face.

"Really Kens?"

I tightened my lips into a thin line. "Yup."

"Hey look at me."

I turned to look at him real quick, good thing we were coming up to a red light anyway, I looked in my rearview real quick, weird I could almost swear I've seen that black sedan somewhere. I shrugged it off, probably a coincidence. I looked back into Deeks' eyes.

"Kens, no matter if you forget my birthday or not, I will always have your back. Even if it means putting my own ass on the line for you to be safe."

I smiled at him while my heart did a backflip, front flip and another backflip. "Thanks Partner, I would do the same whenever."

There was a brief moment of silence in the car as I went back to driving; the family was located somewhere in Compton. So it was a long drive from Venice to Compton, just what I needed. Silence with Deeks.

Just as I was getting ready to say something about the drive Deeks broke the silence. "Besides I couldn't let them kill you with you owing me 20 bucks."

"What? I do _not_ owe you 20 bucks."

"Yeah you did, remember the date you went on with Jeime?"

I sulked in my seat a little. One of the worst dates I've ever been on. If you even call it a date. "Oh… yeah, but that shouldn't count."

"And why not?"

"His _mother_ was there. Besides I was being nice. He saved my life."

"Yeah well so did I, where's my date?"

I was desperately looking for a word to say or just something to say but all I could think and say was "Uhh…"

He scoffed and I could feel his eyes boring into my face "And to think you have my back. Pfft, speaking of which, you said teal right?"

I rolled my eyes, he should be diagnosed with ADD or something. Either way he got off the topic of us dating, which wouldn't be bad now that I think about it, especially considering I apparently professed my love for him last weekend. If he ever found out, he would never let me live it down. I shook my head not even wanting to think about it.

"Wait no teal? You gotta make up your mind Princess. I can only wear one tie."

"I wasn't thinking about the tie, but yeah I take that back. Dark blue is better. So uh, where did you meet Veronica?"

"Vanessa, and the same way you met Ross."

I was about to ask who he was talking about, then I remembered my fake boyfriend. Well if this 'Vanessa' chick exists so does Ross. It's on Deeks.

"Oh, yeah we should totally double date or something." I really don't know why I said that, something just came over me. Like a wave of…jealousy? Nahhh.

"Oh definitely. So how's it going with Ross anyway?"

"Just great actually," I said flashing him a smile. "He's a great guy."

"Right."

"Aww, is wittle Deeks scared of a little competition?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and said "Scared of what? There's nothing to be scared of, why would there be competition?"

I got to admit, that hurt a little.

"I don't know, maybe if you-" I stopped talking and stared into my rearview mirror, I saw a black sedan weaving in between cars getting closer. I knew I had seen that car a while back.

"Deeks, we've got company."

He turned around and looked behind us, "Oh hell, and right when I had to choose between shirts too."

I rolled my eyes, and took a sharp left into a narrow alleyway. I drove straight and turned right. I looked back into my mirror, yup we were being followed. I should've known we were being followed instead of being distracted by Deeks. Come on Kensi, get it together. I took another sharp right and headed back towards the highway. Deeks, on the other hand was busy stashing his clothes and accessories into the back seat. He pulled out his gun and loaded a magazine and clicked the safety off.

I looked into the mirror and noticed they had caught up to us, I turned into a road that led us to a dirt road, construction site area, the car spun as I slammed the breaks and I waited until we stopped I turned off the engine and grabbed my Sig out of the glove box. Deeks and I opened our doors and used them as shields, hm reminds' me of the time we confronted the Russians about the book. Focus Blye.

The black sedan came up just as I thought it would have. They skidded to a stop about 20ft away and two men got out with their semiautomatics. They looked European, mid to late 30's with brownish blonde hair. They could've passed as siblings.

"Federal Agents, drop your weapons!" I yelled.

"Drop `em." Deeks said.

Of course for some reason that means let's start firing to criminals. I ducked into the car. I popped up and shot twice at the men. I ducked back as they fired and I saw Deeks pop up and shoot. "Deeks cover me; draw their fire I'll take them out."

"Why do you have to be the one to take them out?"

"Cause I said so."

"You just want me to get shot."

"Deeks, that's a horrible thing to say! Now go."

He popped up and shot at both men, I popped up at the same time and hit one of the guys in the torso. He went down, the other blonde guy made the mistake of looking back to look at his partner. I shot him in the chest twice. Both went down.

I looked over to Deeks and smirked "And that's why _I_ take them out."

"_And that's why I take them out._ Oh please." He said mocking me.

I laughed a little and started to make my way over to the dead guys when all of a sudden I heard a shot fire and Deeks yell. "Kensi!"

**Hey guys! So I made time to finish and upload this chapter so I hope you all like it. I took a little inspiration from Tuesday's episode. SO GOOD btw. I decided to stick with Kensi's point of view just because I love her so much, I left you all with a small cliffhanger, hey anything can happen, don't think the worst! Lol keep doing what you all do on here!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to years of experience and training, I drop to the floor on my stomach and take cover. I grab my Sig and contemplate on how I'm gonna do this. I realized that there weren't any more shots and there wasn't any movement. I looked up and saw shoes in front of me. I looked even higher up and saw Deeks smirking at me.

"Deeks! Get down we don't know where the shots are coming from."

"Kens, sweetie, clearly you missed the fact that there was only one shot. And the fact that there was a huge rattlesnake right by your food that I just so happened to see."

I was still on the ground and looked to my left. About 2 feet away I saw a huge blackish gray snake, and when I say huge, I mean huge, bleeding from a shot near its right lung. I know my snakes and it looked like a Southern Pacific rattlesnake. Those are pretty poisonous too.

I sighed and got up from the ground, brushing the dirt of off my clothes. "Well that's embarrassing."

"You almost got bit to death and all you think is how embarrassing that is? How about a thank you!? I just saved your butt from being Kensi chow."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Thank you Deeks. How about burgers and a movie at my place tonight? My treat."

I walked past him and continued towards the car now that the snake issue was taken care off.

"Good idea, I hope it won't be Titanic, because I've seen that movie at least a 100 times by now."

"Come on Deeks please?" I turned around and walked backward while giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh fine. But I swear next time I'm picking the movie."

I smiled at him and just as I was about to turn around to walk straight. I trip over a rock. Today is just not my day. I fall straight on my butt. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. What am I? A 16 year old in high school? Deeks on the hand was laughing his butt off.

"It's not that funny." I grumbled

"Uh yeah it is. This is hilarious. You should've seen your face, it was all-"he decided to do a very bad imitation of my face that looked like a clown who didn't know how to act like a clown if that makes sense.

"Whatever."

I started to get up when Deeks said "Here let me help Fern."

"I got it."

"No, let me help!" he said reaching for me hand

"I got it Deeks!"

I got up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes for the second time. I turned around on my heel and marched to the car with the dead guys.

"Uh, Fern?"

"What Deeks?"

"You have a little…never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"Well you got dirt on your ass."

"Oh. Well why did you just say so?" I brushed the back of my pants and bent over to look into the car.

"You still have some left, here let me-"

"Don't even think about it."

"But…"

"Deeks" I warned him. If anyone was touching anyone's ass it would be me touching his. And I mean that in the most professional manner possible. Oh who am I kidding there's no way that could ever be professional. I just enjoy messing with him.

I looked into the car and pulled out two ID's. "José Reyes and David Rodriguez."

"So what are we looking at? Drug cartel? Arms dealers?"

I sighed, just another day at work. "I don't know send pictures to Eric while I call Sam."

"Not complaining there."

"That's a first."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Sam's number. When he picked up, I filled him in on the car chase and shoot out. I left out the part about the snake and the tripping, not my finest moment.

I hung up and started to wonder out loud "Why would they be following us?"

I started pacing back and forth thinking out loud "What if, our dead petty officer was selling drugs or weapons and when he didn't deliver they killed him. And they thought we knew where it was."

I paused for a second and shook my head, "No that wouldn't make sense; they wouldn't kill him without knowing the information, although he was tortured. Maybe he gave them the wrong information. But why would he do that? If he was gonna sell them the goods then it would make sense to just give it to them and get the money."

I bumped into something rock hard and solid. I looked up and saw Deeks' sea blue eyes staring at me. "Kensi, calm down, once we figure out who these guys were we can piece it all together."

Instead of answering him like I was supposed to, I just stared into his eyes, it was so hard to pull away and from sentence, I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Oh my God what am I doing?

I step away and look at the ground "Right, so uh let's get going to the parents' house."

I rush back to the car, Sam and Callen were going to call 911 and get the crime scene set up. I get in the car and so does Deeks.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm, nothing to talk about here."

Deeks chuckles, "Alright Kens."

I sighed internally; I start back to our original route. I was gonna grab Nell and go get drunk, again. I needed to forget about these stupid feelings.

"Hey Deeks, do you think we could do our movie night tomorrow?"

"Why? Don't we usually hang out Friday nights anyway?"

"Yeah but I forgot, Nell and I have plans."

"Really?"

I bit my lip "Yup"

"Oh, well, yeah I guess that's ok." He said "Just be careful ok?"

I feel he could peer into my soul and know exactly what I was planning on doing. Getting so drunk I wouldn't be able to remember my own name let alone his name.

We finally reached the parents' house and didn't learn anything useful. Just some stuff about his childhood. He had a great family and a good upbringing. Why was he mixed up in this?

We went back to Ops, and shared the news with the team the rest of the day with Deeks was uneventful, we were sitting at the desks filling out paperwork when Nell crossed by.

"Hey Nell!" said Deeks. Oh no.

"Hey! What's up guys?"

"Oh nothing, just paperwork. So, where you and Kensi going tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Nell said mildly confused. I put my head in my hands, I forgot to tell Nell about our new plans when we came back, great.

"You and Kensi, aren't you guys hanging out tonight?" Deeks said. I looked over to Deeks and saw his eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

I looked over to Nell and saw that she was looking straight at me.

"Uh, yeah. We're gonna hang. I have to get back to Eric." With that Nell practically ran from the bull pen and up the stairs.

I slowly turned my head to look at Deeks with a sheepish smile on my face. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me with an intense stare.

"I-" I started.

"It's ok Princess, I understand." He said with a sad smile

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the stupid nicknames, besides he couldn't really understand why I wanted to hang out with Nell tonight "You do?"

"Yeah, everyone needs a little female bonding once in a while." He said with his usual cockiness.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I realized what he meant. "Ew so did not want to think about that Deeks, you're just gross."

"What? In fact I'm gonna do a little female bonding myself."

"As if you could pick someone up, besides don't you have that date with Veronica?"

"Vanessa, and yeah that's tonight" he said and then he muttered under his breath "Completely forgot."

I narrowed my eyes, does this Veronica actually exist?

The rest of the day went without a hitch, well kinda. Callen, Sam, Deeks, and I went around tracking leads to just get a dead end. By the end of the day, everyone was tired and ready to go home. But I had other plans.

"Nell!" I said. "You busy tonight?"

She shook her head in response. "Nope, I've been meaning to ask you about that. What was Deeks talking about?"

"Oh, that. Well I canceled out movie night so I could spend some quality girl bonding time."

She just gave me a look. I knew she wouldn't believe that. "Alright, fine, I just need to get Deeks off of my mind. Get drunk as hell and just…forget."

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Oh great! Just swing by my place, you can borrow one of my dresses and spend the night."

"Uh, Kensi? I'm like a foot shorter than you; I don't think I'll fit in one of your dresses.

"Oh sure you will come on, I'll just work my magic."

"Alright fine, I have a go-bag in my trunk. Let me just say good night to Eric…and Callen."

I smirked as she walked to the bull pen. Callen and her were great together. Even if they kept it out of work, you could see the chemistry and love between them. They weren't serious yet, but eventually they will.

She came back and I told her to just meet me at my place. I said my good byes to the team and drove home with Nell following me the whole way.

I unlocked the front door and went inside to do some speed cleaning. Nell had got caught in a red light which should give me enough time to somewhat tidy up. I picked up all the trash and some stray clothes and threw them in the shoe closet.

Nell came in and we got right to work. We went into my room and I pulled out a silky LBD with a cutout in the back for Nell. "Hey it actually fits! We just gotta hem it now." She said.

"See? I told you!" we both laughed and I helped her hem the dress a little more. The miracle of safety pins. She went ahead and did her hair and makeup done.

"So I realized I still had my emergency heels in my go bag so I don't have to worry about shoes." She said as she pulled out nude pumps from her bag.

I laughed "Who keeps emergency heel?"

"You never know Kensi, its times like these where it's important to keep heels handy."

I laughed and pulled out my dress from the closet. It was a red one shoulder dress with a slit going across the top to show just enough skin, which ended mid-thigh.

I pulled out my nude pumps as well and did my hair in its usual curls and smoked out my eyes. Nell and I looked in the mirror. We looked hot. It was a little past 7. Perfect timing.

We went into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. Then we went to my car and drove out to a club called Boulevard 3, it was a cool popular club, but I still had an active alias I could use to get into the club. We were in car sitting in comfortable silence. When Nell asked me something I wished to avoid. "Kensi, why do you wanna forget about Deeks?"

I sighed, might as well get it out before we go have some fun. "I can't love him Nell. It'll get messy and stuff."

"Kensi, just take a chance. He loves you everyone knows that."

"He's dating chick named Veronica."

"Vanessa, and it's not like it's serious, besides you're the one who started the whole Ross thing." When we were getting ready I filled her in on the Ross-Veronica situation.

We reached the club and we got out so the guys could go park the car. I went up to the usher and slipped into an alias I had gotten used to using when trying to get into high-end clubs.

"Hi, Maya Evans" as soon as I said that, he let Nell and I through. Oh the perks of being an NCIS agent.

"How'd you manage that one?"

"You don't wanna know."

Nell laughed as we headed toward the bar. Immediately we got the bartenders attention. Thank you short dress!

"What can I get you two beautiful ladies tonight?"

"Chilled Tequila shot make it a double." I said "Nell?"

"Mojito please."

We got our drinks and sat at the bar. I swung the shot down and felt the cold burning sensation down my throat. I looked for the bartender and asked for another and told him to keep them coming.

After my third one, things got a little hazy. Nell was on her second Mojito.

We went to the dance floor and started dancing with each other for a while until I felt a strong arm grab my waist. Nell had already left me to dance with someone else. I started to grind with the guy behind me, both of his hands were on my waist and I held them in place. I turned around to look at him. He had startling chocolate brown eyes and his blonde hair flopped just the right way.

I leaned into him and whispered in his ear "You have beautiful eyes."

He gripped my waist and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "You're beautiful. What's your name?"

I smiled at his compliment and continued to sway to the music "Kensi, what about you mystery man?"

"Ross Leighton."

I froze in place. No. F*cking. Way.

**It's a long chapter! I'm on break for a couple days so I wrote a nice big one. I may actually upload a second chapter by the end of the weekend. I hope you guys like it! I do read all the reviews and I love hearing the positive feedback. So please keep reviewing guys! I know the whole Ross thing might have been predictable and stuff but hey its good! At least I think so…Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

This cannot be happening. I was frozen in my spot, I'd stopped moving completely. What are the odds of me actually running into a Ross with the same description I had given to Deeks? Deeks! I was here to forget about him, so why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?

"Hey is everything ok?" by now Ross had noticed me not dancing and looked at me in worry and confusion. His hands had left my hips. I kind of missed having them there. What am I thinking? Must be the shots.

"Yeah, no it's nothing. You remind me of someone I know. That's all." I somehow managed to get it out of my system.

"You sure?" He said, scrunching his eyebrows in worry. He looked cute like that.

"Yeah, positive." And with that I put my hands behind his neck and leaned in. He smelled like cologne and spicy cinnamon, I could get used to this.

His hands slid back to my waist and we danced for a couple songs, we headed to the bar and got beers. The entire time I was laughing and surprisingly good time. I sipped my beer and decided to look for Nell, I turned around and searched the club. I spotted her by some guy trying to offer her a drink.

I turned to Ross "Hey I'll be back, I gotta go get my friend." I grabbed my clutch and headed over to Nell.

"No, I really don't want a drink, thanks" I heard Nell say, the guys who was obviously drunk just wasn't getting the message, he held Nell's arm trying to get her to stay. I was tipsy, but not drunk enough to let something happen to either me or Nell. I slammed my clutch down on the bar top.

"Hey! Don't you get it? She's not interested!" I said pulling Nell away. I was standing at least a foot maybe two away from him and I could literally inhale the fumes of alcohol that were rolling out of his mouth.

"Hey you're lookin' nice, wanna get outta here?" he slurred. That son of a bitch.

"No, now leave before things get out of control." I was in agent mode. Even with alcohol in my system, every fiber in me was on high alert with this sleezeball. By then a small crowd had gathered around us, I spotted Ross in the crowd trying to get through, no doubt wanting to help.

Then the creep stood up and was in my face in a fury "You can't get rid of me that easily sweet cheeks" he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him "Besides, you're hotter than the pixie"

That's it. No one insults Nell and certainly try to take advantage of us. I gave the guy one last warning "Let. Go. Now." My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw.

"Try me princess." He said.

No one calls me Princess. No one, except for Deeks.

In one fluent movement, I took his arm and twisted it behind him and pushed him to the ground. I straddled his back and looked back at Nell "You ok?"

"Yeah, just shaken up. I'll be good in a few." she said. I nodded and turned back to look at the creep beneath me. The crowd around us was whooping and cheering me on. I didn't pay them any attention.

"Nell can you get the handcuffs out of my bag?"

The man's eyes got wide. "Who are you? Look I didn't mean no harm, I was just havin' a little fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Now get up." I pulled him up to his feet and slapped on one of the cuffs, while attaching the other ones to the bar pole.

"Make sure he doesn't get out. Not that he will, call LAPD and get him outta here." I told the bartender. Who looked at me in awe and told me there was no need to pay the bill. Hm, I could live with that.

I gestured to Nell to follow me. I tried to look for Ross, but I'd lost him in the crowd. Nell and I walked over to the entrance when I heard my name from behind, I turned around and saw Ross trying to reach us. I stopped and waited for him. I smiled when he came closer.

"Hey I tried to find you but I lost you in the crowd, and we should probably get going too." I said, pointing to a drooping and very drunk Nell. Strange I was supposed to be the one to get hammered.

"Yeah I get it. That's cool, uh do you think I can have your number? I was thinking we could, you know, hang out?" he had one hand in his pocket and the other on the back of his neck. He looked so cute nervous. I giggled and nodded my head. He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and pulled out his IPhone, opening up the contacts and handed it to me.

I typed in my number and name and gave it back. He took it and put it in his back pocket. He came closer and bent down a little whispering in my ear. "By the way, the thing you did back there was hot, makes me wonder what other things you can do." I shivered at his closeness and his words.

I smiled a sultry smile as he backed away and winked "Guess you'll have to find out huh?"

I waved bye and grabbed Nell again. The only problem was we were obviously too drunk to drive all the way home, and for some reason we'd decided to drive here. Why on earth would we do that I don't know. I contemplated on what to do. I debated asking Ross for help, but I figured he would be too drunk as well. There was no way I was gonna call Deeks for help with Nell and I like this, I'd never here the end of it. I decided on calling Callen for help. He lives around here I think.

I pulled my phone out and dialed his number. "Hello?"

"Hey Callen, could you us a favor?" I asked

"Sure Kens what's up?"

"Nell and I had a girl's night and we're both too drunk to drive, but for some reason we drove here to begin with. Can you get a cab here and then drive us home?"

"Nell's with you?" he chuckled and went on "Sure, but in order for me to help you I'm gonna need to know where 'here' is."

"Oh, oh yeah. Uhh, Boulevard 3." I said looking around to find the sign.

"Alright I'll be there in 10."

For the next 10 minutes, Nell and I sat on a bench outside, Nell had already puked twice in the bushes and had passed out. Typical.

True to his word, I saw Callen get out of the yellow cab, he paid the driver then looked around. I shouted his name and waved at him. He spotted me and climbed the steps and made his way to us.

"Ready to go?" he asked, then his eyes laid on passed out Nell. He laughed. I told him about her throwing up and passing out.

He grinned and picked Nell up bridal style. Too cute. I bet Deeks' arms would've flexed like Callen's too. He does have wonderful upper body muscles, Deeks that is. I will never say that to him though. No bad Kensi, no thinking of Deeks.

I sighed and stumbled down the steps with Callen in front of me. We reached my car, I opened the back door and Callen laid Nell down on the back seat. I opened the passenger seat and fell in by accident. I giggled a little and sat in correctly. Callen simply smirked and snickered his way reversing of the parking lot. I looked out the window and knelt my head on the glass. I closed my eyes and let Callen drive. I must've been extremely drunk, because I smelled Deeks' scent. The ocean, cologne and him. He sits in the passenger seat so much, his smell lingers on the seat.

I really thought of him for the first time that day. I may actually have a chance with Ross if I don't do my whole first date only policy with him. Deeks was with Vanessa, or was it Veronica. Doesn't matter. He deserved to be happy with someone who wasn't broken and so guarded. In fact I was happy for him. Besides I should give Ross a chance. It may actually work between us. I was most definitely attracted to him, he's so sweet, flirty, caring, definitely not a sleezeball with only one thing on his mind. He's different. I need that.

"We're here Kens." Callen said pulling into the curb.

"Great, you're probably gonna have to help me with Nell though. She's staying at my place." I opened the car door and stumbled out and somehow managed to stand on my feet, with my heels and clutch in my hand. All of the energy had been sucked out of me tonight.

Callen had gotten Nell out. And was waiting for me to open the door which I did after a little hesitation. I threw my clutch on the ground and then dumped my heels next to them. I instructed Callen to put Nell in my bed, I was gonna change out of my dress. I grabbed the closest pair of shorts and whatever shirt was on the floor and went in the bathroom. I changed and realized I had on Deeks' shirt. Lovely. He keeps haunting me no matter what I do.

I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Callen kiss the top of Nell's head as he tucked her in. "Aw, when are you two gonna be official?"

Callen glared at me "I don't know Kensi, when are you and Deeks gonna be official?"

It was my turn to glare at him. "We don't have a thing."

"Yet you're wearing his t-shirt." He said pointing out the black shirt.

"He…I, it was just here ok?"

"Kensi, you're just lying to yourself. We all know you guys have some sort of feelings for one another."

"I am not. And I could say the same about you and Nell!"

"Whatever Kens. Goodnight!" and with that Callen walked out promising to lock the doors and make sure Hetty knew we would be late tomorrow. Not that I cared. I was gonna take a day off anyway.

I got in bed and pulled the covers around me. For the first time that night I truly didn't think about Deeks, maybe it was because I had his shirt on. Whatever the case was, I conked out the minute I shut my eyes and my head hit the pillow.

**AHHHHHH I finally uploaded! Lol, I had school and my school is really rigorous and I have all these ideas but no time! Fortunately I'm on spring break now which means I can upload. I hope this is a good chapter cause I liked writing it (or typing it) I think you can tell I like Nallen too.**

**Comment, Rate, Follow, whatever it is that you do! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a terrible pounding in my head. I groaned and sat up in bed, hangovers suck. I scratched my head and stretched. I looked around and saw Nell who was still asleep. I started to get up, the floor was cold and when I stood up the room started spinning. The blood rushed to my head just making my headache worse. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

I quite literally crawled to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face of yesterday's makeup.

But then I headed back to the adjoining bedroom. I smelled eggs and bacon and coffee, weird. Nell wasn't up yet so who was cooking, I looked over to the bedside table, it was 10:30 on a Saturday morning. I noticed a glass of water and a small plate over it with a note and aspirin.

I looked at the note it read: "_Morning Sunshine. I hope you had a fun night. I came by earlier to see if you wanted to go to the beach. Didn't think you'd be dead asleep at 10 in the morning. Here's the aspirin you're gonna need. I kept Nell's there too. – Deeks"_

I couldn't help but smile, he was still here making me breakfast. That's so sweet of him. I opened the door to make my way out and got hit by a delicious smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee.

"Mm, what smells so good?" I said smiling at my goofball of a partner.

He was dressed in his bathing suit and a white t shirt on that framed his strong arms. I looked him up and down. He was grinning and said "Well looks who's up. When you said girls night I didn't think you two would be so hammered you'd have to call Callen for help."

"He told you?!" I groaned inwardly. Just what I need. I'm never gonna here the end of it now. I made my way over to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug and poured as much coffee as it would allow. I was gonna need it.

"Yeah, he told me to come and check up on you two. He said you guys are gonna have splitting headaches, he said you weren't as drunk as Nell so I came to see if you wanted to go the beach. But I guess not." I went ahead and filled my plate with food while he went on and on about what he made for breakfast and what he planned on doing today.

Don't get me wrong I was listening but I was a little distracted by him actually being here. I kept saying mhm and traveled around the kitchen to get what I needed. I turned around to get the pepper shaker and bumped right into Deeks.

"You're not really listening to me are you?" his voice serious.

"What? Of course I am! I would never tune you out!" I said.

"Really? That's what you're goin with? You tune me out on a regular basis." He said tilting his head to one side studying me and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well I was listening, I was just really looking for the pepper shaker." I said folding my arms across my chest mirroring him.

He unfolded his arms and came dangerously close to me my face only a few inches away from his. He leaned towards me, reaching over my head, sending my senses into overdrive. All of a sudden I was aware of everything, I inhaled sharply at the closeness and the warmth I felt, and got a wave of his scent instead. Ocean, cologne and him. There was no other way to describe it. It only lasted a moment, he leaned away and I instantly missed his warmth.

"The pepper shaker was right there. Besides if you were listening you would know what the last thing I said was." He challenged as he handed me the shaker

"I- I do know." I stuttered as I toyed with the shaker, clearly the side effects were evident from what just happened.

He crossed his arms again "Oh yeah? What was I saying?"

"Um, were you talking about uh, um, Monty…?"

"No."

"The beach?"

"Nope."

"Veronica?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're dating."

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Wait what?"

"You're talking about Vanessa. She's a little girl from the homeless shelter I volunteer at. She wanted to go to a ballet at least once in her life. So I volunteered to take her."

"So, you're saying you don't have a girlfriend, and that you tricked me into believing you have a girlfriend?"

"I never said she was, besides Vanessa's eight. I asked for your advice with what color tie I should wear."

"You said she's a total babe!"

"I was just messin with you, she's a little too young for me Kensi. Besides I think I like someone else."

I stopped breathing. By now we had closed the distance between us again. I looked into his inviting beautiful blue eyes and he looked into mine. He started to lean in, was this really happening? I guess breakfast is gonna have to wait.

At that moment, someone behind Deeks coughed and spoke in hoarse voice. "Uh, don't mind me, I'm just here to get some much needed coffee and go back to bed." I peered over Deeks to see a very–and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible- disgusting and totally not like Nell, Nell.

"Morning Nell Bell" Deeks said getting away from me

I pouted a little and looked to where Nell was standing. "Yeah whatever. Wake me up in time for lunch." And with that Nell headed back in my room. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but think of what might've happened if Nell hadn't walked in on us.

I was interrupted by my cell ringing, I grabbed my coffee mug and went to my phone. I felt Deeks' eyes on me as I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Uh hey it's Ross. Are you free to get some lunch today?"

"Oh hey! Um…" I turned around to look at what Deeks was doing, his eyes were boring into me watching my every move, protectively staring so to speak.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Great! I'll see you at Roy's around 12, you know where that is right?"

"Yeah I do, see you then." I said goodbye and ended the call. I planned on telling him I wasn't interested in him anymore, yesterday at the club it hit me that I needed someone who would appreciate me for me. Sure Ross was a total sweetheart, but he wasn't Deeks. No one could be, he was unique, and he was all mine.

I turned around to face Deeks. He looked at me "Who was it?"

"Ross"

"You're still dating him?"

"Nope, never was."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I made him up, but as of yesterday it turns out there is a Ross exactly the way I described to you."

"Why did you make him up?"

"I don't know."

"So why did he call?" his voice hard with an edge to it.

"He wanted to know if we could do lunch."

"And you said yes?" he said incredulously

"Yeah, I wanna tell him I'm no longer interested in him."

"Really?" he said. "What made you change your mind?"

We had progressively gotten closer as we were talking, till there was no space between us, our bodies were flush against one another. His hands brushed against my hips causing me to repress a shiver that was coursing through me. I stared into his loving eyes. It's a miracle how fast I get lost into them.

"A certain blue eyed blonde haired guy, who I consider not just my partner but my best friend."

"So he's friend-zoned."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him a little.

"Anything but." I grinned. It's strange how Deeks managed to do this to me. I was guarded, yet he managed to get around that. I was terrible with relationships, yet he managed to get me to fall in love with him. He makes me so happy. Happier than I've been in a long time, even when he can be irritating and obnoxious, it just makes me love him more.

He leaned in and we finished what we had left incomplete. His face slowly inched towards mine, not once did we break eye contact. His lips brushed mine and I felt sparks, not even Jack could do that. We teased each other his stubble grazing my skin, I kept my hand on his handsome face. Our lips met and I forgot everything, my hands automatically went to his hair and I tangled my hand in a fist full of hair.

It's like I melted into him and became a big puddle of Kensi, his hands went to my hips and pulled me closer. His hands crept up under the shirt to my waist, and I arched into him. His cold hands sent shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't help but let out a little moan as his warm lips left mine and he continued to kiss my jaw, and neck.

I used whatever amount of self-control I could muster and pushed him away. "I have to go get ready."

"What? Forget him, stay here with me please?"

"I wish I could, but I owe him an explanation." I quickly pecked his lips and told him I'll come over to his apartment after lunch.

He grumbled something about patience. I couldn't help but smile, really smile. I opened the door to my bedroom and saw Nell watching T.V at an unbelievably low volume. "Whisper, or I'll hurt you."

I laughed at her, and received a death glare from her. Guess that was too loud too.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'll be out for lunch, and Deeks will be leaving. There's still food in the kitchen." I whispered.

I headed to the closet; alright, time to get this over with.

**OMG almost done! Couple more chapters! Ross and Vanessa were meant to get these two together. Some of you guys got all worked up about it, but I understand I was like that about Deeks and that Eva girl from season 3. **

**Rate, comment, follow, whatever you do! Oh I really love reviews, positive or not. So those too please! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

I changed out of Deeks' shirt and my shorts and pulled on jeans and a dark green and white striped shirt. I put on my usual amount of makeup and since my hair was still curly from last night I just ran my hand through it trying to smooth out the rough spots. I looked in the full length mirror. That should be good enough, I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and waved bye to Nell as she slumped against the pillows drinking her coffee.

She grumbled a bye and continued to watch whatever she watching on TV. I closed the door to my room and let her have some peace and quiet.

I walked out and grabbed my own mug of coffee I had set down. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30. I still had plenty of time before heading out. I went back inside my room to see if Nell was up to talk.

I opened the door to see her slumping against the head against the bed frame on top of a bunch of pillows. I approached her cautiously, she was seriously hung over. She tore her eyes away from the T.V. "Hey," I whispered "You feeling any better?"

"I suppose. What even happened last night?"

"Oh nothing much. We got drunk, I called Callen, and he picked us up and drove us here…why are you looking at me like that?"

Nell looked at me with exasperation "Callen drove us here… as in THE Agent G. Callen? And I was drunk!? Why did you let me drink?"

"I-I didn't know you two had a thing and-and besides I would've asked Deeks to pick us up in that case." For a small girl like Nell, she looked remarkably intimidating and kinda scary. Much like Hetty, like an uncanny resemblance in the look she was giving me.

"Please, Deeks? That's the last person you would've called. Judging from the thing that happened in the kitchen, I'd bet a million dollars you don't want him to see you drunk, especially since you wanted to get drunk cause of him."

"No, no, I mean there are definitely other reasons why I didn't call Deeks." I said crossing my arms defensively across my chest.

"Really?" she stared me down with her critical stare. I looked into her hazel eyes, and I can honestly say she would be one hell of an investigator.

"Alright, fine. But you don't even know the whole story."

"Yeah? Well alright tell me, we have time and I'm not going anywhere."

So I filled her in on everything from inventing fake Ross to actually meeting a fake Ross to Deeks and I in the kitchen and how we're now in a relationship. As I told her the details, I could quite literally feel her analyzing and downright scary gaze on me. Was I making a mistake in getting into a relationship with Deeks? Maybe I should just wait. Sort things out a little more, think it through more carefully.

"Well it's about f*cking time!" she was practically jumping up and down on my bed. So much for doubts. "I can't even start on how perfect this is. It's statically impossible to happen but I guess you guys are the exception."

"Thanks I guess… I have to leave soon" I said looking at the clock it was 11. I would have to leave 30 minutes to be on time. I decided to turn the tables on her. "So you and Callen huh? When he carried you inside and laid you down on my bed he kissed your forehead. How long has it been?"

Nell just stared at me. Now that I think about it, I'm a little concerned for her. She's taking all this in a lot differently than I thought she would. She's a lot calmer than expected.

"You're serious? I mean the chances of this happening are slim to none. Callen actually came in to say goodnight and he carried me? I guess I owe him an apology."

"Apology? What happened?"

"Oh, that's not important. You got to get going! It's time for you to meet Ross! Go go go"

She shooed me out of my own house. I gathered my things again and walked out the door and started driving. My mind drifted off to what was happening. Everything was about to change, we have to hide our relationship until we know for sure this is what we want. 'We' is probably more like 'I'. I'm still not sure I want this, tons of things can go wrong. What if Deeks realizes what he's gotten himself into? He'll walk away the minute he realizes I'm not good enough for him. He'll realize I'm still broken from Jack. I won't be able to love him like I did Jack. It's not fair to him. I took in a deep breath.

I had stopped at a red light before the ramp to the Harbor freeway when my cell vibrated. I looked at the screen and saw Deeks had texted me now L.A is known for terrible traffic, which means I have a good solid 5 minutes to check my text messages. Screw the law, its Deeks.

I opened the message and read it, I felt all of my doubts melt away like ice in spring. I felt elated and extremely happy. I doubt I'll be able to stop smiling today, the message read:

'_I'm glad you're all mine, Princess. Monty agrees and wants you to come over ASAP.'_

The signal changed just as I put down my phone. I smiled as I drove onto the freeway. I know I'm doing the right thing now. Deeks understands me and I'm not gonna love him like I loved Jack, I'm gonna love him better. It may be too soon to tell him I may love him but eventually at some point I may be able to say it to him.

I kept driving and eventually got to Roy's Restaurant. I parked the car and got out and fixed my hair in the side view mirror. I walked into the restaurant after locking the car and opened the door to walk into the place.

It was a nice place, breezy, light, good atmosphere, I walked up to the lady behind the counter and said "Hi, I'm here for lunch with Ross Leighton."

"Oh, right this way ma'am. You're party is already here.

Alright I can do this. No need to be nervous, you're a federal agent for crying out loud.

"Hey!" Good God this is happening. I faced the tall handsome man I had met yesterday at the club, and noticed he looked even better in natural light. His blonde hair was shining and his brown eyes sparkled in the sun. But then I looked closer and to me his hair looked too clean cut and too blonde, his brown eyes weren't a piercing blue like Deeks'. I know what I have to do

"Hey Ross, look we have to talk."

He frowned slightly and said "Yeah, sure anything. What's up?"

Just then the waiter came and asked for our order. I looked at the menu and quickly repeated what I wanted. Ross did the same and after the waiter left he looked back at me and asked me to continue.

"Well the thing is, last night my friend and I were at the club because I wanted to forget about this other guy because I thought it wouldn't work between us- it's kinda complicated- but anyway I met you. I got up this morning and he was there making me breakfast and one thing led to another and now we're together. I really didn't mean to lead you on, ok I can't say that because I'm guilty and I don't feel good about it. There really isn't an excuse for letting you believe it-"

Ross extended his hand and placed it on top of mine. "I understand Kensi. I've done it before too. I do wish things would've worked out between us, who knows? I do hope you'll stay here and finish lunch with me though, I would hate to waste an opportunity like this."

I smiled at him, this was good. Really good. That's a huge weight off of my shoulder. "Of course. I'm starving. Besides it'd be great to know you better, a cliché but can we be friends?"

"I would be more than happy to be just friends. And I am curious about how you did that thing last night with the flipping and the handcuffs."

I laughed a little, this should be good "Oh, well I'm a cop."

"Really? Detective?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I said squinting my eyes, I gotta sell it.

"Just guessed, I suppose, how's your friend?"

I scoffed "Hung-over, she's like a rabid wolf. Much worse than you think."

He laughed, looks like he bought the cover story. Our food came and we spent the whole time talking and joking. He is good company to have around, but almost everything he said I would unconsciously compare them to Deeks. It was involuntary. I know for a fact I'm not gonna let Deeks go anywhere. He's mine.

I thanked him for lunch as he paid and told him to stay in touch if he needed anything.

"Good luck with that guy! What was his name you said?"

"Marty" I said with a smile. He smiled back and gave me a quick hug. I waved good bye and headed out to the car. I took in a deep breath, it had gone much better than I thought it would. I pulled out my phone before I started and saw I had a text from Nell.

'_Good luck! And I raided your kitchen for Oreos, you're out. You may wanna get some more.'_

Rolling my eyes, I replied with a quick thank you and started the car. I drove straight to Deeks' house. Me being with him is gonna take some getting used to, but it'll be ok.

I parked and got out. Triple checked my hair in the side view mirror and went to the front door of his apartment. Why does this feel different? I've been over to his place tons of times. I have these butterflies in my tummy and I feel like throwing up. I can't believe I feel like this it's abnormal. I knocked the door with hesitation waiting for him to open it was just plain torture. And I've been there before. This measures up pretty well, great now I'm acting like a high school girl in front of her crush. Get a grip, Blye.

I heard the chain and lock click from the other side and the door opened. Deeks came into view. His gold blonde hair messy to perfection and ocean blue eyes that were looking at me with so much lo- not love, not yet, but adoration and happiness. He opened his arms and I stepped into his embrace. Smelling ocean, him and a little cologne.

"Mmm, you smell good." I mumbled.

"I take it you're mine for real now?

I have an idea. "Well…" I said dragging it out.

"What you do you mean 'well', I thought you went to tell him it's over?"

I stepped around him and into his apartment. I ran into Monty who was close behind his owner. I plopped down on the couch and Monty did too. I pet him and gave him kisses. I swear that dog is in love with me. Not that I mind. I love that mutt too.

"I did. But what if I changed my mind?" I said teasingly.

"You- You're kidding right?"

"I went over there and we just talked."

"Fern, come on you're kidding right?"

I looked up from the couch and gazed at his face. He looked worried and tense. His brow knitted together, and concern was evident in his eyes, maybe I'd stretched it a little too far. I got up from the couch and walked up to Deeks.

"I was kidding Deeks. I'm yours."

"Really?" all of a sudden he looked like a little puppy when he hears the word 'walk'. I laughed and reassured him that I was kidding.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands snaked around my waste. He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. Every detail became sharper and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I brought my hand to his hair, while I brought my other hand to his scruffy beard. I smiled against his lips, that hair, it was perfect to me. He pulled me as close as possible. Not once did we break our contact, we stumbled onto the couch and fell backward onto it.

His lips were soft and just intensified the kiss. His hand had tangled into my hair and his other hand under my shirt, which was touching my skin. Sending sparks through my body. I arched my back into him and moaned against his mouth. He left my lips, and kissed my jaw and went to my neck, he nibbled at the skin, and I couldn't help but moan. I felt Deeks chuckle against my skin and felt his scruff rub against it.

I brought his face back up and kissed him again, just when I thought it was gonna go to the bedroom, the doorbell rang.

**I ACCTUALLY WROTE! This chapter is nice and long, I finally got a chance to do it. I'll be doing a couple more chapters and then it'll be over. **

**I need some advice though! Should I do a new story with Callen and Nell, it'll either stem off of this one or it can be a whole new plot.**

**If you guys will help me figure out which one to do I'll appreciate it very very much!**

**Rate, Review, do what you do! xoxo Maya**


End file.
